Harry Potter and the Chariot of Demise
by Harry Potter 133
Summary: Harry embarks on his seventh year at Hogwarts and finds many struggles and jouneys along the way, including the Quidditch Junior World Cup, which is being hosted at Hogwarts for the first time in history.CH. 6 SHOULD BE UP SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Legend

"Come on Grandpa. Please tell us." the little boy whispered excitedly. The old man chuckled. " If your mom knew you were up this late, she would kill me!" "Please, Grandpa." the little girl whimpered, showing her little puppy dog eyes. " Fine. But if your mom catches us, it's your heads on the line." he replied. "Thank You!" they both exclaimed excitedly.

" A very long time ago," the old man started," there was a wizard by the name of Merlin. He was a very powerful wizard, and he worked for the King of England in the early 12th century. He defeated many powerful wizards, but one posed more of a threat than all of the others. His name was Flinlendal. He was exceptionally skilled at the three unforgivable curses. The Cruciatious curse, the Imperious curse, and the most powerful one of all, Avada Kedrava, the killing curse. He was also very quick and clever. He could block about every curse known to wizards. In time he had raised himself an army."

"Was that army strong, Grandpa?" the little girl whispered." Oh yes, very strong. It was a very large army. Wizards joined mainly for greed, or they wanted a little of his power. Well one day, Flinlendal's army approached the King's castle and attacked. Both of the armies wiped each other out. All that was left were Flinlendal and Merlin. The crowds in the towers of the castles held their breaths. Flinlendal started the attack on Merlin by sending a stunning spell towards him. Merlin dodged it easily, but Flinlendal had sent another spell towards Merlin that hit him unbelievably hard. Merlin's screams of pain could be heard all over the castle. Babies started screaming, children started crying, and parents began praying. Merlin was the difference between the castle standing and the castle being in smoldering ruins. Merlin fell to the ground, twitching in agony. Flinlendal shot another stunning spell at Merlin, but he managed to roll around it and cast a stunner in Flinlendal's direction. He blocked it easily and put up a shield. Merlin tried every spell that he knew, but none of them broke through. Then Merlin was hit again with another crucitasios curse, and he shrieked in pure agony. Merlin stood up just to be knocked down again. As he got up for a third time, Flinlendal tried to use the killing curse to finish Merlin off. Merlin dove to the side just in time. He got up and used the stunning spell, and, just like every other spell or curse he had used, it had simply bounced of Flinlendal's shield. With a flick of Flinlendal's wand, Merlin was on the ground again. Flinlendal came strutting over to where Merlin lay on the ground. Just as he reached him, Merlin disappeared and reappeared behind Flinlendal. He muttered a strange incantation and a chariot came out of his wand. It smashed through Flinlendal's shield and killed him instantly. The castle erupted in cheers. People streamed out of the castle to come and congratulate Merlin for his defeat. And that, my children, is the Legend of the Chariot of Fire.


	2. Harry's Departure

Chapter Two

Harry's Departure

Harry woke up suddenly. He had been dreaming that he was playing quidditch. He had caught the golden snitch and just as he was about to crash, he woke up. Harry smiled at the memory of the dream. Harry was anxious about something, but he couldn't quite remember what. And then it hit him. He was leaving for Ron Weasley's house today! He got up to start packing his trunk when he heard his Uncle Vernon yelling for him. "Boy! Get down here and make me some breakfast! I'm starving!" his uncle bellowed. Harry hastily shoved on some clothes and ran downstairs. He did not want his uncle to get angry and change his mind about letting him go to Ron's house. He put some sausage and bacon on the frying pan in the kitchen and was tending to the meat as the doorbell rang. "Boy! Go get it!" his uncle screamed. Harry ran to the front door to see a cat looking up at him from the doorstep. The cat walked inside the house and Harry turned to close the door. As he looked back, he saw not a cat staring at him but a woman in her late sixties. "Hello, Harry." she greeted warmly. " Hi Professor McGonagall." "As you should know, I was appointed Headmistress at the end of last year. I have come to discuss with you the date of your apparation test and Dumbledore's will." she said calmly, trying not to show any emotion. Just two months ago, Dumbledore had been taken from Harry, just as so many of Harry's closest friends and family. "The date of your apparation test has been scheduled for the 7th of August. The test will include short apparation and long apparation. You had better be ready, Mr. Potter." she said. "As for the date of the reading of Dumbledore's will, that has been set to the 27th of August, and you are obligated to come." she added. " I will be there for both of them." Harry replied. " With that, I will see you on the night of the 27th, Mr. Potter. " Professor McGonagall stated, and the apparated with a small pop. "Who the bloody hell was that!" Vernon howled from the next room. "Just someone from my school." Harry replied. "You should not have let them in!" Vernon yelled, his face turning purple. "I'm sorry." Harry apologized, and without allowing Uncle Vernon to continue, he ran up to his room and shut the door. Harry spent most of the day shut up in his room, collecting parchment and spell books and placing them in his trunk. He collected his homework from the loose floorboard underneath his bed. He rounded up all his spare quills from around the room and shoved them into his trunk. When he finished he had just over an hour until Ron was supposed to arrive, so he made himself busy by cleaning Hedwig's cage, making his bed, and other little chores he would have not usually done. With just fifteen minutes left until Ron was supposed to arrive, Harry picked up his trunk and began to haul it down the stairs. He sat down on the couch in the living room, waiting for his friend to arrive. At just about five o'clock, Harry heard the familiar pop of apparation and the scream from his cousin Dudley. He saw Dudley waddling fast as he could up the stairs. Dudley was dead scared of wizards. Harry could not blame him. In his only two encounters with a wizard, he

had walked away with a pig's tail and a four foot long tongue. Ron entered the room and they both grinned. Ron had grown about another three inches over the summer, bringing him to around six' four. "Do you want to go home? We can talk there." Ron suggested, and Harry nodded. Ron handed him some floo powder and Harry stepped into the flames. "The Burrow!" Harry said loudly. He felt the familiar sensation of traveling by floo powder and within five seconds he was standing within the Weasley kitchen.


	3. The Surprise Party

Chapter Three

The Surprise Party

"Surprise!" everybody yelled. Harry looked at them in complete and utter bewilderment. "Harry, you didn't forget your birthday, did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a motherly tone. "Yes." Harry said,"I guess I forgot because of all the commotion today." Harry was instantly surrounded by people offering him gifts. Hermione shoved her present into Harry's hand. "Open mine first, Harry!" she said excitedly. Harry began ripping off the paper and, of course, it was a book. As Harry ripped of more paper, it's title was revealed. It was called Counter Jinxes and Spells to Protect Yourself from the Dark Arts. "Thanks, Hermione! It is wonderful!" Harry exclaimed. "Your welcome, Harry." Hermione replied. Ron forced his present into Harry's hands. "I know it's not much, but it's something." Ron said, trying to hide his embarrassed face. Harry tore off the glittering wrapping paper and squealed in delight. Inside was a brand new pair of water resistant quidditch gloves and goggles. "Thanks, Ron! This is amazing!" Harry said happily, admiring his new quidditch supplies. Tonks handed Harry a present from both she and Remus . "This is from both of us." she said, with a twinkle in her eyes. Harry looked down into the bag and saw a single green notebook and some green ink. "It allows you and Remus to talk, even though you could be a thousand miles apart." Tonks explained,"All you have to do is write what you want to say in the green ink and it will appear instantly in Remus' notebook. When you write something, Remus' glows a deep gold so he knows that you have written." "Thanks, Tonks. This is miraculous!" Harry said. Once Harry was done opening all his presents, he had acquired a large box of chocolate frogs from Hagrid, a box of Honeyduke's best chocolate from Charlie and Bill, a large box of Fred and George's fireworks, and at last the last present came. Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry, holding a small oak box. "Sirius wanted to give this to you on your seventeenth birthday, but he didn't make it that long. We promised him that if anything happened to you, that we would give you this on your birthday." Mrs. Weasley said, tears in her eyes. Harry opened the box and something flew up out of it, and a note fell out also. Harry picked up the note and read:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this than I am most surely dead. I am sorry that we spent much little time together, although it was filled with memories of happiness. I was going to give you this on your seventeenth birthday, but as I did not last that long, I asked Molly to do it for me. I hope you enjoy it.

Love From,

Sirius

Harry squinted around with tears in his eyes looking for the object hat had flown out of the box. He suddenly spotted it, like he had so many times before. It was a golden snitch, and Harry reached out to catch it. He grabbed it in one hand and held it close to his face. As he read the engraving on it, his heart filled with joy. On the golden snitch was J. P., and Harry was sure that this was the snitch that his dad had nicked from Madam Hooch. "What is it, Harry?" Ron asked quietly. "It's the snitch my

dad stole from Madame Hooch in his fifth year." Harry replied. He let it loose and caught it again, just like his dad had done so many times before. As he continued to let it go, his emotions showed. He cried and cried while he played with the snitch. After a while he wore himself out and just fell asleep in the middle of everybody.

Harry woke up in a warm, comfortable bed in what looked like Fred and George's room. He could smell dinner cooking downstairs in the kitchen. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He walked up the steps to Ron's room. He opened the door and Ron and Hermione were laying on top of the bed, snogging. He smirked and then closed the door very quietly so they would not no that he had been there. He went back into his room and looked at the photo album which Hagrid had made for him in his first year. In every picture he saw his parents waving and smiling at him. In the wedding picture he saw his godfather, too. He almost broke down again, except Ginny had walked into the room and he did not want to look weak in front of her. "It's okay,Harry." she comforted. He looked into her eyes and every emotion he had had earlier was wiped from his mind. "I love you Harry, and I always will. There is nothing you can do to stop me." And with that, she pulled him down into a long, sweet kiss. As they broke apart, Harry smiled for the fist time in four months.

That night at dinner everything was tense. Harry and Ginny would occasionally glance at each other and grin. Hermione and Ron were in their own little world. "Mom, did you hear that Slughorn was found dead in his house last Saturday?" Charlie asked his mother. "Yes, and I'm not really that sorry about it, to tell you the truth." Mrs. Weasley replied. The rest of the dinner passed pretty quickly, and soon it was time to go and get ready for bed. As they walked up the stairs, Hermione began to talk. "I walked in on you two snogging in Fred and George's room." she said laughing. "Well then what were you doing in Ron's room, checking for cavities with your tongue?" Harry said while Ginny was sniggering. "Well...uh...Ron said I had something on my face." Hermione said, blushing. They walked up the stairs laughing, and soon they had reached Fred and George's room. Harry bid them good night and started getting ready for bed.

The next week passed in a blur for Harry. He, Ron, Charlie, and Bill would play

quidditch in the orchard using apples for hours at a time. Harry also had a lot of homework to do because he had neglected it at the beginning of the summer. Then the day of Harry's Apparation Test came, and Harry set off for the Ministry of Magic. He came out of the fireplace in the Misuse of Apparation office, and immediately he was called into a square room where his instructor would be waiting for him. AS he walked into the room he noticed that there was no instructor. He turned around to tell the people at the front desk that there was no instructor, when he heard the pop. He turned around and felt his draw drop. In front of him was a very attractive woman in her early twenties. She was tan and had long, blonde hair and was wearing a short robes that came up to the middle of her thighs. " Hello. My name is Mrs. Nancy. I am your aparation instructor." she said with a smile. Harry picked his jaw up off the ground and could only stutter. "It's OK. You do not need to talk. I will give you instructions. First I want you to apparate from one side of this room to the other." Harry did that easily. The next part was to apparate into the front office. He did that easily, also. The final part was more challenging. He had to apparate from there to a small beach on the Brazilian coastline. He did that, but not as easily as the first two. Mrs. Nancy told him to go to the front desk to get his license. It was a small piece of parchment that had Harry's picture on it. Harry apparated back to the Burrow and went up to his room, where Ginny was waiting. "Hi, honey." Harry said with a grin. They kissed and then they headed off to Diagon Alley. There first stop was Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry still had to get Ginny a birthday present, so he walked up to the front desk and asked if they had gotten any new brooms recently. "Yes, we have." the clerk wizard said. "It is called the Thunderbolt. It is made by the same company as the Firebolt." "I'll take one, please." Harry said. Once Ginny was done looking around the store they left to get all of their school supplies. As Harry walked by the emporium, he realized that Ginny did not have a pet. 'Wait right here." Harry commanded, and then he ran into the store. When he came out, Ginny shrieked in delight. In Harry's arms was a bright, yellow Pheonix. "This is a rare type of pheonix, Gin. It can transport the owner to any point on the face of the earth. It can also cast a shield around the owner to protect from most major and minor curses." Harry explained. "Harry, you

shouldn't have! This must have cost you a fortune." Ginny exclaimed. "It did, but it is worth it. You can also send mail with it. There is one condition though. I want to name it." "Of course, Harry." Ginny said. "I want the pheonix' name to be Albus."


	4. Back to School

Chapter Four

Back to School

The week following up to the trip to Hogwarts was very uneventful for Harry. He spent most of it reluctantly doing his homework. He still had twelve inches to do for McGonnagal, and had a rather nasty essay for Professor Flitwick on making inanimate objects animate. As he sat down on the Sunday before the train ride, he realized that he still hadn't packed. He got up to pack, when he noticed a package at the foot of his bed. He reached down and picked it up a felt that it was surprisingly warm. There was a note attached to it. He picked it up and read it.

Dear Harry,

You're godfather left this in my possession when he passed. It was in James' vault and it is believed to be magical. Be careful if you figure it out. It could be dangerous.

Remus Lupin

Harry unwrapped the paper to see a box about four inches wide by three inches. It looked exactly like muggle rubix cube, and had four different colors of wood that were intricately mixed together. Fortunately for Harry, Dudley had had one of the cubes and had gotten so frustrated with it that he had thrown it at Harry's head.

Harry had taken it into his cupboard and had worked on it all day and all night until he had finally solved it. After that he mixed it up again and again, taking less and less time with each time he did it. So as he sat here, a smile lit up his face. It was almost too easy, and within an hour he was one twist away from unlocking when remembered Remus' advice. He made the final twist and stepped back cautiously. The cube began to glow brightly and inside it was a tiny book. Harry picked it up and and eyed it closely. It seemed to have words on the cover, but they were to small for Harry to make out. He decided to wait to enlarge it so he could do it at school without getting in trouble. He put it in some of his robes in his trunk so he would not forget it. Then he started to pace in his room much like Dumbledore had in his office. The memory of Dumbledore brought tears to Harry's eyes as he remembered the kind and powerful man with the twinkle in his eyes that could make anybody feel like they were safe with him there. But now, with Dumbledore gone, Harry felt more unsafe by the day. He had been keeping up with the Daily Prophet and had learned that they had caught half a dozen of the Death Eaters that had intruded Hogwarts, but Harry would only be satisfied when both Bellatrix Lestrange and Malfoy were dead. Harry sat down on Fred's bed, trying to hold back tears when he saw Ron enter the room when he cleared his eyes up immediately, as he did not want his friend to see him this emotional. "Harry, get up. We're going to King's Cross in ten minutes." Harry sat up and picked up his trunk. He hauled it downstairs and heaved them out to the car that the Ministry had provided. He packed it in the trunk and opened the door, and the car had been magically expanded in the inside so they could all fit comfortably inside it. The ride there was very uneventful. Ginny curled up beside him and they just savored the time that they could spend. When they reached King's Cross Ron got out and got everybody's trunks for them and they headed inside. They passed through the barrier as usual and got on the train. "We have to go to the prefects department, but we will be back shortly."

Hermione said, and with that, they split up.

Harry and Ginny went down the train looking for an empty compartment. They found one towards the end of the train and went inside it. They had just barely sat

down when the compartment door opened and Neville and Luna walked in, hand in

hand. "Hi, Harry." Neville said with a smile on his face. Harry acknowledged this with a nod and a knowing smile, looking in the direction of Luna, who was staring at Neville with a smile on her face. They sat down and started talking with the rest of them. Luna had had a very nice summer telling them that she had gone to America to search for Crumple Horned Snorlacks. The trip was uneventful, but she said she had had a very good time. Neville had stayed in England, but he had gone to visit his Aunt and Uncle in Whilshire. He also had some very good news. His mom and dad were starting to improve on their memory. Just last trip they had both called Neville by his real name. About fifteen minutes later Ron and Hermione came in and sat down, clearly exhausted. "We had to get a group of fourth years to stop racing down the hallway, and they were pretty fast, mind you." Ron panted. The rest of the trip down was very usual, as they talked about quidditch and all sorts of random things. At long last, the magically enhanced voice came on. "Please start getting ready. We will be at Hogwarts in five minutes time. " They slipped on their robes over their muggle clothes, and then sat in silence, anxious to get back to school. The train slowed down to a stop, and the six people from their compartment walked out into the hallway. They walked out to see threstrals waiting for them by the path that led up to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered one of the carriages, and Hermione started the conversation. "It will be very hard this year with all of the N.E.W.T. studies. I expect we will get loads of homework. Not to mention McGonnagal will be testing us to see if we have animagus forms." "Yeah," Harry replied," I hope I am an animagus. That would be so cool to just run around in complete freedom." "Yeah, it would." Ron said, with a dreamy expression on his face. They ended up at the castle in about five minutes. They walked into the Great Hall, pleased to pass into it's warmness from the darkness' cold. Three seats were empty at the staff table. Harry suspected that the new teachers would be announced at the speech. "Please sit down, please sit down!" little professor Flitwick exclaimed. The students did as they were told and stared hungrily up at the staff table. Professor McGonagall was sitting in Dumbledore's old seat. She stood up and started to talk. "Hello, and welcome back to Hogwarts everyone! I hope you are ready for this next year we will have a few surprises that I will announce after the feast, so please sit down and enjoy." With that, food magically appeared at the table. Harry helped himself to some mashed potatoes and spare rib. As he bit down into it, the juice came out and exploded all over Ron, who was sitting next to him. Everybody chuckled as Ron wiped it off himself and playfully punched Harry in the shoulder. The laughing calmed down and they ate, talking the whole time with food in their mouths. At last, the final helping of pudding were served and the plates wiped themselves clean. "This year we will be having a few things that usually don't go on at Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic thought it would be good to tie all of the countries by creating an Inter school Quidditch League, and tryouts for the school team will be held at the beginning of October. There will also be three new teachers this year. Professor Vance is coming to teach Transfiguration this year, since I am taking over the duties of Headmistress this year." At this, a weary old wizard walked in the front doors. He looked to be about seventy, and what little hair he had left was white. He smiled warmly at all the teachers and students as he sat down at the staff table. "The new Potions teacher is none other than the highly renounced auror, Nyphadora Tonks." Every face at the Gryffindor table looked stunned. She walked through the doors and up to the staff table. She was wearing pitch black robes and had dark brown hair. She smiled and sat down, and the stunned silence turned into applause at the Gryffindor table. "And last but not least, we have Emiline Nancy will be taking over for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry starred up at the beautiful women that had tested him in his Apparation Test." She wore bottle blue robes and and her hair was tied up in a very pretty bun. All of the boys stared at her, their expressions dreamy. "With that, we welcome all of the new students this year, and we hope it will be wonderful! You may now proceed to your dormitories. Prefects, please escort the new first years to their dormitories." The Great Hall was filled with the scraping of benches as everybody stood up to leave. "We'll see you in the common room, Harry." Hermione said. Harry walked up to the

common room and sat down, waiting for the return of Ron and Hermione. They walked in and sat down next to Harry. "The first years get smaller every year!" Ron exclaimed. "That's just because we're a lot older than them, honey." Hermione cooed,

placing her hand on Ron's knee. "So Ron, what do you think about the new Quidditch Junior World Cup." asked Harry. "I think is wonderful!You are a shoo in for seeker." Ron replied with a smile on his face. Quidditch was his favorite thing in the world, besides Hermione, of course." You could be the Keeper!" Harry said, and Ron just frowned. "I'm not good enough to be Keeper. Someone else will get it." They talked about a few other subjects, and then they went up to their dorms. They went up to their dorms and put on their dressing gowns. "Goodnight Harry." said Ron sleepily. "G'night." Harry replied. The moment his head touched his pillow, he was asleep.


	5. The New Teachers

Chapter 5

The New DADA Teacher

The next morning at breakfast the schedules were passed out. "Great! We have Transfiguration with the Slytherins and then Double Potions with the Ravenclaws." Ron said sarcastically. Harry groaned. "At least we don't have Snape anymore! Plus Tonks is teaching it!" Hermione said emphatically." Big whoop. I just hate potions." Harry replied. He piled some more ketchup onto his sausage and began to cut it up and eat it. "I hope the new transfiguration teacher will still see if we are animagi. That would be so exciting." Hermione said. After they had all eaten, they trudged to the Transfiguration room to see an owl sitting on the desk. "It's so old and feeble!" Parvati Patil cooed. As the last of the students entered, the owl flew up into the air and transformed into the wiry old professor, and Hermione smiled." Why are you smiling, young lady?" Professor Vance asked, looking slightly bewildered. "It's just I recognized you. Parvati is actually how I figured it out. When she made the statement about the owl being old and feeble, I just knew it was you." Professor Vance stared in amazement." I have done that for everyone of my class and no one has known it was me. I must have done around 100 times. You are the first one to figure it out. I am

amazed." Hermione just smiled and Professor Vance turned to the rest of the class." I expect this to be a lesson for the rest of you. Dark times are coming, and you never know what you might be facing. I hope you will all learn not to trust your surroundings. Oh, and 25 points to Gryffindor." he concluded, looking down at them. "We will start off by testing to see if you are an animagus. Professor Tonks will be teaching you to brew a potion to tell if you are an animagus. When all of you have successfully made your potions, you will test them on yourself. Though you may make the potion, I doubt that any of you will be an animagus. There are three types of animagi. There is magical, multiple, and regular. Being a magical animagi means that you can change into some type of magical creature. Multiple animagi can change into multiple forms. The only known registered multiple animagus is Godric Gryffindor, and he had to animagus forms. The regular animagi is just someone turning into a regular animal." He looked at them and smiled. "Now that we're done with the boring part, get out your books and turn to page 11 for the full human transfiguration." They spent the rest of the class going over human transfiguration, and, at the end of class, he assigned them 12 inches of parchment on animagi and human transfiguration. Harry walked up to the common room when he put his hands in his pockets. He felt his hand run across cool metal. He pulled the locket out of his pocket and stared at it. He had forgotten all about it. He opened it and read the note. He had almost memorized it last year he had read it so many times. He looked at the initials R.A.B. He thought about the initials, but could not get any farther. He sat the locket down in his trunk and went down to lunch. He ate and then went up to the common room to get his Firebolt. He still had an hour before Potions so he went out to the quidditch pitch to fly a little. He got on his Firebolt and was just completing his second lap when he saw Professor Nancy coming out to the pitch. She motioned for him to come down and he flew groundward to meet her. "Hi Harry. I see you are a very good flier." "I guess I'm okay." Harry replied, smiling sheepishly. "Why don't you come up into my office and

have a cup of cocoa with me." "Well, I really don't have enough time, but maybe some other time." Harry replied. "Okay, some other time then." With that she walked back to the castle. Harry got on his Firebolt and made one more lap around the field before going up to the common room to get his things. "Harry, where have you been? Class starts in five minutes!" Hemione exclaimed, and without giving him times to explain, she pulled him out to the hallway and they ran to the potions room. They arrived just a couple of seconds before Tonks did, completely out of breath. "Take a seat please, Harry. Class will be starting momentarily." Tonks said, and Harry and Hermione joined Ron at a table near the front." Hello, and welcome to Potions. We will be brewing a very difficult potion today, and you will be testing yourself with it at the end of class." Tonks said. "The directions will be on the board. Please follow them exactly or you could create something that could kill you." She flicked her wand and the directions and a list of ingredients appeared on the board. There was a lot of noise as everyone got out their cauldron and ingredients. They all concocted in silence. At the end of class Tonks assigned them to test the potion on themselves. If they turned blue, then they were an animagus. If they turned red, they weren't. Harry walked back o the common room with Ron and Hermione, and they collapsed on the sofa. "Are you ready to see in we're animagus?" Harry suggested, and they nodded. Hermione went first. She gulped down the potion and shivered. "It's like ice." She said with her teeth chattering. Suddenly an array of colors surrounded her. Very slowly they all morphed into red. Hermione whimpered. Ron reached out to comfort her, but she pulled away from him and ran up to her room. "You next, mate." Harry said, and handed Ron the potion. Ron drank his in one gulp and shuddered. The color started to surround him. It slowly turned to red. "Darn it!" Ron screamed, and then he handed the potion to Harry. He downed it in two gulps. Hermione was right, it did feel like ice was filling him from the inside. A cold sensation ran up his body and Harry saw the color surround him. Very slowly the light started to change. It turned from green to purple to blue. Harry smiled as Ron stared at him, bewilderment changing to happiness. "I knew if any of us had it, it would be you." Ron said. "I think I should go up and see Professor Vance. Harry sprinted down the halls towards Professor Vance's class. He ran inside to see Professor Vance sitting at his desk, grading some papers. He looked up at Harry in surprise, and then smiled. "What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" he asked. "I just took my potion for the animagus testing, and the colors around me turned blue!" Harry said. Professor Vance smiled and and opened his mouth again to speak. "There is a very complicated potion that can tell what type of animagus you are, and what you will turn into. I will have Professor Tonks start it for you tonight, and it should be ready in three days time. I think we should keep this between you and me, Mr. Potter." "Yes, sir." Harry said, and then walked out of the room and up to the Fat Lady. He hummed as he stepped to the portrait hole to find Ron and Hermione in one of the arm chairs, looking rather busy. He walked past them to the stairs leading to his dormitory. He went into his dormitory when he remembered the shrunken book. He found it in some of his robes and cast the spell to enlarge it. On the cover was the Potter crest. There were two lions in a crossing pattern with a sword on either side of them. He opened the book and looked inside.

Incendo ut aesculus aedifico considero attertiatus ceramitis contra lumina

The inscription looked Latin to Harry, but he couldn't be sure. He made a mental note to ask Hermione. He packed up his things for Defense Against the Dark Arts and went back downstairs to see Ron and Hermione, talking quietly in front of the fire. He

walked out of the common room and made his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He saw Peeves floating above the corridor by Defense Against the Dark Arts. He walked down to go to the other corridor when he ran into Luna. "Hi, Harry." she said, and then gave him a hug." How's Neville?" Harry inquired, grinning. "Oh, he's fine. I got him a Crutolos for his birthday. It is a special kind of flower that suffocates its prey and then sucks out its juices." Luna said in her far away voice. "Oh, I'm sure he will like that." Harry said, smiling. "Well, I must be going. I need to go research vampires for Professor Nancy. She really is nice, you know." Luna concluded and then made her way towards the library. Harry walked back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor to find Peeves gone. He walked into the classroom to find only Professor Nancy there. "Hi, Harry." she greeted warmly, and then turned back to the papers she had been grading. Harry found a seat and looked at Nancy. She was wearing regular black robes and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 'She is beautiful' Harry thought. Her

hair was glimmering in the light of the candle. She looked up and met his eyes and smiled. Harry looked down in embarrassment, his face turning scarlet. He was getting out his book when Ron and Hermione entered. "Hi, Harry ! What have you been doing? We were looking for you." Hermione inquired. " I was taking a walk and I just ended up here a couple of minutes before you did." Harry replied, trying not to reveal the information that he had stared at Professor Nancy for five minutes slip out. He pulled out the metal locket, feeling the touch of cold steel on his skin.' I bet Sirius would who R.A.B. is if I could just talk to him.' Harry thought, hoping that there was some way to get in touch with Sirius. 'But there isn't.' Harry's mind fought back,'He is gone forever and you will never get him back.' 'No! there has to be a way!' Harry thought miserably, knowing that that last bit of information was false. Professor Nancy stood up and faced the class." Hello, class. My name is Professor Nancy. In this class we will learn how to fight against some of the major curses known to dark wizards. We will also learn how to recognize any disguises and how to test and fight the imperious curse. It will be very difficult, but since you are my best and brightest, you should have no problem at all. I have confidence in each and every one of you." Professor Nancy concluded, smiling down at them all. She and Harry caught their eyes and smiled. ' This is going to be some year all right.' Harry thought to himself, and then settled down to the assignment she had just posted on the board. The rest of the class was very dull, as it was mostly review. Harry caught himself staring at Professor Nancy quite a few times. He felt bad because he was seeing Ginny, and he did not want to hurt her after all she had been through. "Okay class, please put your books away and I will see you on Thursday!" Professor Nancy concluded merrily, and then went back to grading papers like she had before class. There was a mad rush to the door as everybody left and Harry found himself to be one of the last to exit. He was walking up to the common room with Ron when he heard him yelp from beside him. "Damn it! That hurts!" Ron muttered, trying to remove his foot from the trick stair beneath him. "Here, I'll help you." With Harry's help, Ron managed to pry his foot loose from the stair. They walked back up the stairs in silence. They got Hermione and went down to dinner. Afterwards, Hermione pulled Harry aside and motioned for him to be quiet."Harry, I translated the words. It was Latin. It said 'Tap the third brick from the left of the window of the tallest tower to find what you are looking for'." Harry just stood there, looking amazed. They walked back upstairs in an eerie silence. Harry went straight to his dormitory, which was deserted. "This is going to be one strange year." He said out loud to the darkness, resting his head on his pillow and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Harry's Inquirey

Chapter Six The Incredible Library Harry looked up the table to find Ron and Hermione snogging, holding hands under the table. He smiled and turned back down to the book he was reading. It was very long and boring and it was assigned to be read by none other than Professor Binns. Even though it was only the third week into school, Harry was already swamped with school work. They had learned that they would all be taking a two hour per day internship at a job of their choosing on weekends, not to mention all of the school work they were getting for their N.E.W.T. classes. Harry wrote down the answer to the problem he was solving. He turned to head back to the common room when he remembered his spell book on the table. He bent down and picked it up and then looked at Ron and Hermione. He wondered if he would ever be as happy and carefree as they were, even when he was with Ginny. The thought always prickled at the back of his mind, day and night. He would remember Dumbledore's final words of begging, begging Snape not to kill him. "Voldemort brought all of this!" Harry screamed in his mind, unable to control his emotions in his brain. "Everything was Voldemort's fault! All of it! Families being torn apart by fear and murder! It just isn't right!" Harry realized to late that he had screamed these last words out loud. This fact caused Ron and Hermione to break apart, looking frightened. "What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Nothing!" Harry screamed, and then stormed out of the library, causing Madame Pince to cast him a look of pure fury. When he reached the common room he broke down in tears. Luckily, the only person within it was Ginny, who rushed over to meet him. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked kindly, gently rubbing his back. He sat there crying into her shoulder for a good thirty minutes before he stopped and looked at Ginny, who had tears in her eyes too. They stayed there until Ron and Hermione got back. They reluctantly broke apart and Harry trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. He fell asleep and dreamed of flying and Ginny. Harry woke up grudgingly to find Ron shaking him. "Harry! Harry! Get up! Ginny is throwing a fit!" Harry mind cleared and he ran to protect Ginny. "Get out of my mind! I don't want you in here!" Harry stared at Ginny, who was screaming these words to nobody. "Ginny! It's okay! I'm here!" Harry said loudly, trying to catch her attention. "Harry, is... is that you?" Ginny asked uncertainly, sounding frightened."He was here again. He was in my mind!" Ginny turned and clawed at the chair. "Let me go!" Ginny screamed. "Harry, there's no hope. We have to get her to the hospital wing." Harry nodded and with Ron's help, he carried Ginny down to Madame Pomfrey. He dropped her off and then went up to Professor McGonagal's office. He guessed at a couple passwords before finally getting it right. He walked up the eagle staircase to find that Professor McGonagall was not there."Hello, Harry." said a warm, familiar voice. Harry turned in astonishment to find Dumbledore sitting in a portrait. Harry could only gawk as the old man laughed. "Surely you didn't think they would leave nothing in remembrance of me besides that silly little tomb now, did you?" Dumbledore laughed again at the expression on Harry's face. The surprise of the door creaking behind him cause Harry to jump up in fright. "Hello, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Professor McGonnogal queried, seeing Harry's anxious expression. "It's Ginny, Professor! She was being controlled by Voldemort!" Harry screamed, unable to hold back his emotions. "Mr. Potter, I am currently aware of the situation. Your friend Mr. Weasley and I met in the corridor, and Mr. Weasley explained what had happened to Ginny. She is currently being calmed down, but until she has been sedated we will not be able to see the excess of this damage." "I'm sorry for being so emotional, Professor," said Harry as he broke down into tears," But these last few months have taken their toll on me. First Dumbledore, and now Ginny being the way she is. When I find the horcruxes, I will be ready for Voldemort's trickery. But when I find him is a completely different story. I will tear apart the bastard with my bare hands. Think about it, Professor. How many live has he ruined? How many innocent people has he killed? How many families has he torn apart? But Professor, can you answer me this? How many more people will it take for the world to realize that it does not matter what kind of person you are to unite for a common goal? How many more deaths will it take for people to realize that it does not matter if you are pureblood, mudblood, wizard or muggle, to stand up for what you believe in? We all need to come together for this Professor. One person alone can not do it by themselves. Once people wake up and realize that their family is in danger, how long will it take for them to show people that they will not take this without a battle? That is what being a human is about. If we do not show are intellect, then what is the difference between us and an insect, just sitting there under your foot, waiting to be squashed, not even making an attempt to move out of the way. That is what we are like right now, Professor. If we do not move, we will be squashed. Do you want to be squashed, Professor? I don't know what other people think but I most certainly do not. 


End file.
